Talk:Changelog 1.19
Dear Kings and Queens, On February 11th, we will update Forge of Empires to version 1.19. This update consists mostly of bugfixing, along with some other small improvements and changes. We also updated the game trailer on the landing page. Stay tuned too, because we've got something special coming soon! There will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. May your quests be fruitful, your guild members loyal and your battles victorious! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and changes # Updated trailer on the Forge of Empires landing page. # Motivated buildings will now have a star, just like polished buildings # As you may be aware, inactive cities (more than 30 days without a login) are subject to deletion. Additional criteria that can prevent deletion have recently been updated: Due to the recent change to the diamonds given to newly registered accounts, we have also changed account deletion criteria on accounts that are inactive for more than 30 days, to reflect these new amounts.: ## Stone Age / Bronze Age cities: 251 premium points ## Iron Age / Early Middle Age: 50 premium points Bugfixes # The Rogue started a battle uncloaked when the enemy had paratroopers which would attack him in the first move. This issue has been fixed. # Reviving a unit after a battle could cause an error. This has been fixed. # The revenge button did not direct to the army management screen. This problem has now been resolved. # The wrong winner could be displayed in a tournament. Now, if we merge 2 neighborhoods, the better player will now be champion of the new neighborhood. # In some cases, battle points did not count towards global ranking. This problem has now been fixed. # Various small issues on the Maintenance Page have been fixed. # Selecting Retreat from the Unfinished Business prompt after losing units causes lost units to be displayed as present in Military Buildings. This problem has been solved. # During PE automatic battles it was possible for the battle to get stuck. This issue no longer occurs. # It was possible for new players to end up alone in a neighborhood. We have now improved merging of new players, and previously inactive players, to address this problem. # A player who has not accepted cookies would be sent back and forth between landing and login page. This issue has been addressed. # It was possible to motivate the same building several times before pickup of production. This is now no longer possible. # There were some cases where the Guild invitation page would not stop loading. This problem has been fixed. # Players who contributed to a Great Building will now still be displayed even if deleted. ---- Current method of determining deletion: 7 days in active= city dissappears from social bar 30 days inactive= city deleted. With two protections: - If your city is HMA, it will not be deleted, just held in limbo as an inactive until you return (protection only applies to the city itself, not other cities owned by the player) - more than 50 diamonds does the same, cities are held in limbo for your return. (this protects all cities on the account) This method is about to be adjusted with the 1.19 update. I have included this more detailed description for those who still have questions. ---This does not go into effect until 1.19----- since the new accounts now get 250 diamonds at the start, a safety of 50 diamonds would save all new accounts, even if they never continued playing after confirmation of email. New criteria: Stone Age- Bronze Age--251 diamonds will protect that city from deletion. Iron Age-Early Middle Age--50 diamonds As before, diamonds are applied to the entire account, so the change here is that Stone Age and Bronze age cities, must hold to a stricter standard, namely having more than the validation diamonds in their account. Also the same as before, HMA cities are automatically protected from full deletion by virtue of their progress. Category:Changelog -- 23:02, April 27, 2016 (UTC)